Jenny
by Mrs Carly Corinthos
Summary: What if Brooke was Jenny's mom? Jenny is Jake's daughter. Jenny is 15 and reflecting on her life. a LP, NH, KK, BT, JT with some JB and LB. Deb, Dan and Whitey will be in this too, they just don't have a major part. Deb and Dan are divorced.
1. The Assignment

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, so please don't sue. Sadly I don't own any of these characters as much as I want too. I do own any made ups I've come up with throughout the story, ex. Jenny's friends, Jenny's boyfriend and children of couples.  
  
OT: I got this idea from watching the most recent episode of One Tree Hill and saw Jake with his daughter, Jenny. She's so adorable. Anyway, I thought what if Jenny was the daughter of Brooke Davis. Let's forget that Brooke didn't know about Jake having a daughter. And I'm going to change the story around for a bit. Brooke got pregnant with Jenny from a one night stand with Jake. No one knew she was pregnant and she didn't show. She had Jenny and then immediately gave her to Jake to raise. This is future based and Jenny is now 15. I imagine Mandy Moore protraying her. Oh it will be a L/P, N/H, K/K, B/T, J/T with some J/B and L/B. Deb, Dan and Whitey will be in this too, they just don't have a major part. Deb and Dan are divorced.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Jenny sat at her computer thinking. She had just gotten back from school and she had a English assignment. This assignment would bring back a lot of painful and good memories for her. She stared at the blank screen then typed the title of her story.  
  
My Life By: Jenny Jygalski  
  
She paused as she thought back then typed some more.  
  
Well, the first thing you have to understand about my life, is my family. Which let me tell you right from the start, is complicated. My family consists of my father, Jake Jygalski, he's my best friend and has always been there for me. There's my step mother, Teresa Ramirez Jygalski. She's always there for me and I love her for it. She's 7 months pregnant. Then there's my mom, Brooke Davis Smith, she was a absent figure for most of my life, until I was around 6. There's my step dad, Tim Smith. He's one of a kind and he's always been a part of my life, first as a member of my dad's basketball team then as my step dad. Then there's my 1/2 brother and sister, twins, Alexia Smith and Andy Smith. They are 6 now and soon will have a new baby sister. Mom's 6 months pregnant. My family also consists of my god parents, Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer Scott. And their children, Prue Scott, Paige Scott and Penny Scott, who were 5 and Lucas Keith Scott Junior or LJ, who was 1. I love Lucas and Peyton. Peyton and Lucas are my 3rd set of parents. They have always been there for me, and for the first 6 years of my life, Peyton was my mother in all the ways that counted. They have always supported me and whenever life gets to hard, I know I can go to them and they will be there for me no matter what. Then there's Haley James Scott and Nathan Scott. Nate is Lucas' 1/2 brother and Haley is Lucas' best friend. There's also their children, Daniel "DJ" Nathan Scott, who was 8, Debra "Debbie" Haley Scott, who was 3 and lastly there were Cheyenne "CJ" Jasmine Scott and Jackson "JC" Christopher Scott who were 6 months. Oh other people to mention are Karen Roe Scott and Keith Scott and their children, Michael "Mikey" Keith Scott, Matilda "Maddie" Karen Scott and Morganna "Gia" Karina Scott, who were 9 months. Then there are the other people in my life, who are sort of like family. There's Dan Scott, Nathan and Lucas' father, Debra Scott, Nathan's mom and KAren's best friend and Whitey Durham, he was everyone's basketball coach, including my dad and he's been like a grandfather to me.  
  
The rest of my life consists of my friends, Bella Larson, Alexis Walters, Amanda Crane, Cassie Richards, Kimmy Brown, Kayla Lawton, Sami Larson, Miguel Lopez, Bradly Crane, Justin Thomas, Jared Davidson and Charles Richards. Then there's my boyfriend of 2 years, Danny Martinez. He's the love of my life, yes, I know I'm too young to know what real love is but I do know that I want to spend the rest of my life with him. He means everything to me. Now, that you know the people in my life, I can tell you about my life.  
  
The first thing to start off with is my years before my mom being part of the picture. I don't remember much, just what dad tells me.  
  
When I was 3 months, my dad decided to let everyone know about me. He and mom had kept me a secret to protect me. But he did it in a great way. He brought me to a special open mic night and he sang me a song. Daddy has always sang to me and it's always comforted me. Anyway, what I do remember of my early years is my mom and Lucas being together, Nathan and Haley together and Peyton and my dad together. I don't remember exactly when my mom and Lucas or my dad and Peyton broke up, but i do remember my mom and Tim getting together and Lucas and Peyton getting together. That's the way it was meant to be and I was happy. Sure I was sad that they had broken up, but I realized it was for the best. Now my mom, Peyton, Tim and Lucas could be happy and have real love.  
  
Then came Haley and Nathan's wedding. I remember being dressed in a little white dress with a bow in my hair and carrying a basket of flowers. I was the flower girl and it was my first important job. I remember walking down the aisle and throwing flowers and watching Haley in her beautiful white dress and wishing i could be a bride too. Then was the reception and I got to dance on daddy's toes and we laughed and had the greatest time.  
  
Jake: Jenny, your mom and Tim are here with their kids. Come on down.  
  
Jenny saves her work and shuts down her computer then goes downstairs.  
  
Jenny: Hi Alexia, Andy. Mom, Tim.  
  
Brooke, Tim: Hi Angel. Thanks for watching Alexia and Andy tonight.  
  
Jenny: Oh it's no problem. You know I'm happy to do it. Besides, Bella and Danny are coming over to help.  
  
Jake: Okay, but no fooling around Jenny.  
  
Jenny: Dad, come on, you know I won't.  
  
Teresa smiles.  
  
Teresa: That's Jake for you.  
  
Bella and Danny knock on the door. Jenny answers.  
  
Jenny: Hey Bella, Danny.  
  
Bella: Hi Jenny.  
  
Danny: Hey beautiful.  
  
He kisses her. Jake clears his throat. Jake pulls away.  
  
Danny: Oh hi Mr. Jygalski.  
  
Jake: Hello, Danny, Bella.  
  
Bella: Hi, Mr. Jygalski.  
  
Jake: Princess, we'll be back late tonight okay? You have the numbers we will be at, if you need us.  
  
Jenny: Okay daddy, bye.  
  
Jake, Teresa, Brooke and Tim leave.  
  
Jenny smiles and feed Alexia and Andy, then gets them down for bed time. Then she, Danny and Bella sit on the couch and watch tv. Danny kisses her again and they sit to watch the show. Jenny smiles. Bella hears her cell phone ring.  
  
Bella: Hello? Bella speaking. Hey, Jared. Nope just helping Jenny babysit. Yeah, Danny's here. I know. Sure can. I'll be there in 5 minutes. Love you. Bye.  
  
Bella hangs up her cell phone.  
  
Bella: I'm going to go guys, Duty awaits. Besides, I think tonight might be the night, Jared's parents are gone for the weekend.  
  
Danny: Yeah I'm sure. Bye, Bella.  
  
Bella: You guys going to the party at Jared's tommorrow.  
  
Jenny: Like we would miss it. Of course, we will be there.  
  
Bella: Great.  
  
Bella leaves and Jenny and Danny kiss each other and Bella puts in a movie. Pretty soon, the two of them have fallen asleep against each other. The last thing Jenny remembered was watching Danny's eyes close then Jenny drifted off.  
  
Jake: What the hell is going on here!  
  
Jenny and Danny sit up wide awake and stare into the angry eyes of Jake and Brooke, and the horrified looks of Tim and Teresa.  
  
===================================  
  
Next chapter,  
  
Jake, Brooke, Teresa and Tim forbid Jenny to go to the party at Jared's.  
  
Jenny continues with her story.  
  
Lucas, Peyton, Haley and Nathan make a appearance.  
  
Jenny sneaks out to the party and drinks.  
  
Jenny and Danny, do the "deed".  
  
=======================================  
  
Please review and ley me know what you guys think so far. I want to know if I should continue or not. 


	2. The Punishment and The Deed

Jenny Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, so please don't sue. I still don't own any characters, except the ones I created.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Jenny: Oh hi daddy.  
  
Danny: Hi Mr. Jygalski.  
  
Jake: I repeat, what the hell is going on here!  
  
Jenny: We didn't do anything. We were just watching a movie and we fell asleep.  
  
Brooke: It was inapproiate Jenny. I mean god, your younger brother and sister are sleeping in the next room. What if they had walked in on you.  
  
Jenny: Please Mom. They would have saw that we fell asleep. It's not like we had sex or anything. God knows, you've done so much worse.  
  
Jake: Don't talk to your mother like that Jenny.  
  
Jenny: Why not! It's the truth! Mother got pregnant, she gave birth to me, she abonded me. She had sex with just about everyone. She was far worse than me. She was a slut and a bitch. I would never get pregnant and leave my baby and then turn around 6 years later and try to act like the perfect mother and she cared about me. She hated me. She never cared about me. She just felt guilty.  
  
Brooke turns so no one sees that she's in tears. She knows Jenny was right about her past, but she just couldn't believe that that was what her daughter thought of her. That her own baby thought her mom hated her and never cared about her. She also couldn't believe that her own baby girl was saying these things about her with her standing right there.  
  
Danny: Jenny, sweetie.....  
  
Jake: Stay out of this Danny. This is between the family. I think you should leave.  
  
Danny: Okay. Bye Jenny, I'll talk to you later.  
  
Danny leaves.  
  
Jake: Jenny, you have no right to talk to your mom like that. Sure she made some mistakes but there's no reason for you to say things like that. Now apologize.  
  
Jenny: Why the hell should I! I was just saying the truth. If she thinks she can just make up for the first 6 years of her being absent she's wrong. She has no idea what it's like to grow up knowing that your mom hated you and wanted nothing to do with you. No body knows.  
  
JAke: That's it Jenny. You're grounded. You can't go to the party at Jared's tommorrow.  
  
Jenny: That's not fair, it's like the best party of the year.  
  
Teresa: Your father's right Jenny. Nothing excuses the way you acted tonight. You're grounded.  
  
Tim, Brooke: We agree.  
  
Jake: I don't care. You treated your mother like crap. You're grounded.  
  
Jenny: I hate you! All of you!  
  
She runs up to her room and throws herself on the bed, crying.  
  
Jake: I'm sorry Brooke. I don't think she meant it. She was just angry.  
  
Brooke: It's fine Jake, really. I'll talk to you tommorrow okay. Come on Tim.  
  
They get Andy and Alexia then leave.  
  
Teresa: Jake are you okay?  
  
Jake: No sweetie. How did she get so angry all of a sudden? How could she say those things to her own mother?  
  
Teresa: She's just going through a phase Jake. I think she just needed this all out in the open. Let's not worry about it okay? Jenny will deal.  
  
Jake: Okay, you're right.  
  
Teresa and Jake kiss and go up to bed.  
  
Jenny heads back to her computer to do some more typing on her assignment.  
  
[i]After the wedding, the only one who didn't have someone was my dad. I don't remember exactly when Teresa entered the picture. She was always a part of my life, she was my mom's friend and also friends with Peyton. But when she and daddy began dating was a mystery. All I remember is that I was glad they had begun dating. I wanted daddy to be happy and Teresa made him happy. [/i]  
  
[i]Next came the news that Haley and Nathan were going to have a baby. I was so excited. A real baby. When it came time for Haley to give birth, everyone was in a panic. Daddy said she was early and everyone was worried, espeically Nathan. It was so funny watching everyone run around trying to get to the hospital and running into each other. They even forgot me and Haley, but of course they remembered and we were soon at the hospital and a long wait before Nathan finally came out and said that they had a baby boy and they had named him Daniel Nathan Scott or DJ. [/i]  
  
[i]When DJ was 6 months old, another turning point was happening. Lucas and Peyton and my dad and Teresa got engaged and they were planning a double wedding. It was so exciting to be a part of all the fun and watching Deb and Karen help plan the wedding. This time I was a bridesmaid, not some stupid flower girl. I got to act all grown up and i was in a pretty light blue dress. When it was wedding time, i got to walk down the aisle all by myself with everyone staring at me. When I got up front daddy picked me up and hugged me and told me I had done a great job and then he put me down. I giggled as Daddy and Teresa and Peyton and Lucas kissed. When it was time for the reception after daddy and Teresa and Lucas and Peyton danced it was my turn to dance with daddy. I smiled as he picked me up and swung me around and i danced on his toes. I was going to stay with Haley and Nathan while daddy and Teresa and Lucas and Peyton went on their honeymoon. [/i]  
  
Jenny yawns then shuts down her computer and goes to sleep. The next day, Jenny tried to stay as far away from her daddy and Teresa as she could. She was still angry and she was determined on going to the party. It was soon night time and Jenny waited until after dinner then said she was going to her room to do homework and she snuck out the bedroom window and went to the party at Jared's.  
  
Danny: Jenny, I thought you were grounded.  
  
Jenny: I snuck out.  
  
She grabs a beer and starts dancing. After 3 beers Jenny was drunk. She is all over Danny and kissing him.  
  
Jenny: Come on Danny, let's go find a room.  
  
Danny: Jenny, you're drunk. Are you sure you want to do this?  
  
Jenny: I love you Danny, I'm sure. I want to have sex with you.  
  
Danny: But Jenny, you're drunk.  
  
Jenny: I don't care. I would still want you if I was sober. I love you Danny.  
  
Danny: I love you too Jennny. You're sure you're ready?  
  
Jenny: Yes, I'm ready. I want you Danny.  
  
Danny: All right, let's go.  
  
Danny whispers to Jared that Jenny and him were finding a private room and then leads her up the stairs. They kiss passionately and Danny leads her over to the bed. They remove each others clothes while still kissing. They then have sex.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Jake and Teresa's  
  
Jake has finally decided to talk to Jenny and he goes up to her room and knocks on the door.  
  
Jake: Jenny, baby, can I come in, I want to talk to you.  
  
He pauses waiting for a response. When he doesn't get one, he gets worried. Jake opens the door and notices she's gone.  
  
Jake: Teresa! Jenny's gone!  
  
Teresa rushes upstairs to Jenny's room.  
  
Teresa: What do you mean she's gone?  
  
Jake: I mean she's gone. She's not here.  
  
Teresa: Oh god. She went to Jared's party.  
  
Jake: That's it I'm going.  
  
Teresa: We need to call Brooke, Tim, Lucas, Peyton, Haley and Nate to come over. I think it's time for a intervention.  
  
Jake: You're right.  
  
They call everyone and soon everyone is over at the house.  
  
Haley: I can't believe that Jenny would disobey you guys like that.  
  
Peyton: Come on Hales, she's a teenager. She's meant to do it. I still can't believe what she called Brooke.  
  
Lucas: I'm worried. I mean thinking about our parties and how out of control we got, think how much it's changed now.  
  
Nathan: Don't even think that Luke. I don't even want to think about it.  
  
Meanwhile- at the party  
  
Jenny wakes up and kisses Danny.  
  
Jenny: I should go baby. I love you.  
  
Danny: I love you too, do you want me to come with you?  
  
Jenny: No you shouldn't be in the crossfire. This is something I need to do, just me. Daddy and Mom will be furious and so will Tim and Teresa.  
  
Danny: Okay, love you. I'll call you.  
  
Jenny: I love you too baby.  
  
Jenny gets dressed then heads home. She arrives and carefully unlocks the front door and walks in.  
  
Jake: Do you have any idea what time it is?  
  
Jenny: I'm sorry Daddy.  
  
Jake: You left the house without our permission.  
  
Jenny: I'm sorry okay I had to go.  
  
Jake: You're grounded again Jenny. For a month, no cheerleading, no anything. You are going straight from school to Karen's Cafe to help out then home.  
  
Jenny: That's not fair.  
  
Jake: Life isn't fair Jenny.  
  
Brooke: Jake wait......  
  
Jake: What is it?  
  
Brooke: Jenny you went to the party, just what did you do?  
  
Jenny: That's none of your damn business.  
  
Peyton: Jenny!  
  
Jenny: I got a little drunk, had some fun.  
  
Lucas, Nate: Please tell us that you didn't have sex with Danny.  
  
Jake: You got drunk?  
  
Tim, Teresa: You better not have.  
  
Jenny pauses before answering.  
  
Jenny: Yes, Danny and I had sex. I wanted too. I love him and he loves me. We are meant to be together. =========================================== Next chapter,  
  
Jake, Haley, Lucas, Nathan, Peyton, Teresa, Tim and Brooke react to the news that Jenny and Danny had sex.  
  
Jenny continues even more with her story.  
  
Jenny goes to the doctor and finds out that she's pregnant.  
  
Jenny tells Danny the news. Danny is shocked but tells her they will do the right thing and get married.  
  
Jenny and Danny have to tell Jake, Teresa, Tim and Brooke that Jenny is pregnant.  
  
2 new mystery people show up in town (a girl and a boy) ready to cause havoc on the people of Tree Hill.  
  
The girl is releated to the Scott's and will eventually be caught in triangle with Tim and Brooke.  
  
The boy is a teenager who has no relation in Tree Hill. He just moved here. And he meets Jenny and instantly feels attracted to her. He'll eventually be in a triangle with Jenny and Danny. ============================================== Please review!!! 


	3. The Pregnancy

Chapter 3  
  
Jake: You and Danny slept together! Are you out of your mind? You are way to young to sleep together!  
  
Teresa: I can't believe you Jenny. Did you not learn anything!  
  
Brooke, Tim: How could you sleep together! How do you know you are meant to be together! You only 15.  
  
Jake, Teresa, Brooke, Tim: Did you use protection?  
  
Jenny: Of course we did, we aren't stupid.  
  
Jenny thinks back, then again, she didn't remember if they had used protection but she didn't want her parents to know.  
  
Jake: You obviously were stupid enought to have sex.  
  
Peyton: Guys, she made a mistake okay. I think it's better for everyone, if we all if everyone calms down and we can all discuss this in the morning.  
  
Haley: I agree with Peyton. This isn't going to do us any good. Why don't we split up? Us, girls can stay here and the guys can go over to our house.  
  
Nathan: That's a great idea, Hales.  
  
Luke: Yeah. It will give everyone a chance to calm down.  
  
Jake: Okay, but only because I can't deal with this right now.  
  
Jenny: I'm going to my room.  
  
She goes upstairs while Jake, Tim, Nate and Lucas leave.  
  
Jenny turns on her computer and types some more.  
  
Let's see about a year after my dad and Teresa's wedding, my mom decided it was time for her to reappear in my life. I didn't really know about her. Up until now, Peyton and Teresa had been the only mom I ever really knew. Yes, I did know about Brooke, I had no idea she was my mom.  
  
I don't know why mom decided it was time to tell her she was my mom, all I remember is daddy and Teresa being furious. I remember mom and Tim taking me out. This was so confusing for me. I mean I was only 6, yet I had a new mother and stepfather. How was I suppose to deal with this? I loved daddy and Teresa and now I had to learn how to love my mother too.  
  
The rest of my early years before high school, consisited of me getting to know Mom and Tim. It also consisted of me gaining two new siblings and lots of kids being born. It was am exciting time for all of us and i loved my baby brother and sister right from the start even if they were Mom and Tim's kids.  
  
She shuts down her computer and goes to bed.  
  
Meanwhile- at Nate's  
  
Jake: I just can't believe she had sex. I mean what was she thinking.  
  
Luke: She wasn't thinking Jake. That's the thing. She was drunk. Sure maybe, she thought she cared about Danny but she was still drunk.  
  
Tim: Yeah I mean she probably had no idea what she was doing.  
  
Jake: I guess you're right.  
  
The Next Morning-  
  
Jenny sneaks out of the house early as she doesn't want to deal with a confortation. She heads to Planned Parenthood to have a check up and too see if she was pregnant or could possibly have a STD. She was scared. She really didn't remember if they had used a condom. What if she was pregnant?  
  
She gets the checkup and she finds out she will have to wait a few days before getting the results but she could always get a pregnacy test and find out for sure. She heads to the drug store and buys a test, then uses the bathroom in the store and does the test. She looks at the stick. She's couldn't believe it. She was pregnant. There it was. Two pink lines. She had no idea what to do. The only thing she was thinking of was to go find Danny.  
  
She puts everything in her purse then runs to Danny's house and knocks on the door. Danny answers, shocked to see her.  
  
Danny: Sweetie, what's wrong?  
  
Jenny: We need to talk Danny.  
  
DAnny: You sound serious. If it's about last night....  
  
Jenny: It's not Danny. Can I come in?  
  
Danny: Of course.  
  
He leads her over to the couch. His parents were gone and they were all alone.  
  
Danny: Now what's wrong sweetie....  
  
Jenny: Danny, I'm pregnant. I went to Planned Parenthood to get tested for pregnancy and STD's, but they said I wouldn't get the results for a couple of days. I couldn't wait that long so I got a pregnancy test and it was pink Danny, I'm pregnant.  
  
Danny: Pregnant? I.......  
  
Danny was shocked. All he had in his head was Jenny saying she was pregnant. It kept repeating over and over in his head. He couldn't believe it. He knew what he had to do.  
  
Danny: Jenny, we have to tell our parents, but first I want to do the right thing. I want to get married and do this right. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you and this just extends what I feel. I love you.  
  
Jenny: Oh Danny, I was hoping you would say that. I want to marry you too. I know we are meant to be together and we will raise this baby together. My parents are going to be furious.  
  
Danny: I know, which is why, we should tell them first. They deserve to know.  
  
Jenny: You're right.  
  
Danny and Jenny kiss.  
  
Jenny: Let's go get this over with.  
  
Danny: No matter what happens, I'll be here Jenny and we will get through it together.  
  
Jenny smiles.  
  
Jenny: I know.  
  
They leave Danny's house and Danny drives her home. They walk in.  
  
Jake: We were worried Jenny.  
  
Jake, Brooke, Tim and Teresa are all there.  
  
Jenny: I had to take care of something. Mom, Daddy, Tim, Teresa, Danny and I have something to tell you and I think you better sit down.  
  
Brooke: What is it Jenny?  
  
As they all sit down.  
  
Jenny: Um... well I went to Planned Parenthood to see if I could have a STD or be pregnant. I won't be able to get the results in for a couple of days but I couldn't wait that long. I went to get a pregnacy test. And I took it. I'm pregnant.  
  
Danny: I want you to know, Mr and Mrs. Jygalski and Mr. and Mrs. Smith that I want to do the right thing. I'm not going to abonded Jenny or this baby. I want to marry her and raise this baby together.  
  
===================================  
  
I'm cruel I know but I decided the chapter was too long. Anyway, this is what happens in the next chapter.  
  
Jake, Brooke, Tim and Teresa react to the news that Danny and Jenny want to get married and that Jenny is pregnany.  
  
Danny and Jenny tell Danny's family as well as everyone else.  
  
2 new mystery people show up in town (a girl and a boy) ready to cause havoc on the people of Tree Hill.  
  
The girl is releated to the Scott's and will eventually be caught in triangle with Tim and Brooke.  
  
The boy is a teenager who has no relation in Tree Hill. He just moved here. And he meets Jenny and instantly feels attracted to her. He'll eventually be in a triangle with Jenny and Danny.  
  
====================================  
  
Please review! 


	4. The News and The Chance Meeting

Chapter 4  
  
Jake: What do you mean you want to get married? Are you out of your minds? You're only 15 years old, Jenny. And Danny, you're only 16. How do you know what you feel?  
  
Brooke: Not to mention the fact that you got pregnant. I thought you knew better than that Jenny.  
  
Teresa: You're too young to get married, Jenny.  
  
Tim: You are. You're 15 and 16. I know Danny, you want to do the right thing but getting married is just not right.  
  
Jenny: I know everyone is concerned. But Danny and I love each other and we will get married, with or without your approval. I won't have a abortion and I definately won't give my baby up for adoption. This is the only way we can do this.  
  
Teresa: I think the best thing we can do right now is to say we will think about.  
  
Jenny: Thanks, Teresa. That's all I want. Let's go, Danny.  
  
Danny grabs her hand and they leave heading to his house. They walk in.  
  
Mrs. Martinez: Hi sweetie, Jenny.  
  
Jenny: Hi Mrs. Martinez.  
  
Danny: Hi Mama. Is Papa here?  
  
Mrs. Martinez: Yes, he's in the living room.  
  
Danny: Jenny and I need to talk to you and Papa.  
  
Mrs. Martinez: Okay, mi hijo. Let's go in the living room.  
  
Danny and Jenny go into the living room followed by Mrs. Martinez.  
  
Mr. Martinez: Hi Danny, Jenny.  
  
Mrs. Martinez: Danny and Jenny need to talk to us.  
  
Mr. Martinez: Okay.  
  
Danny and Jenny sit on the couch and Mrs. Martinez and Mr. Martinez sit on chairs facing them.  
  
Danny: Mama, Papa, this is very important. You see, Jenny and I love each other. Mama, Papa, Jenny is pregnant. We wish to get married. I love Jenny and she loves me and I want to be there for the baby and for her. We want to be together. We will raise our baby together.  
  
MRs. Martinez: Pregnant? I don't understand.  
  
Mr. Martinez: Jenny is embarazado. Danny and Jenny want to get casado. Danny wants to eduque a este bebé with Jenny.  
  
Mrs. Martinez: Oh. Mi hijo, are you sure this is what you want?  
  
Danny: Yes, Mama. This is what both JEnny and I want.  
  
Mrs. Martinez: Then I am feliz for the both of you. I want you to be happy Danny and JEnny makes you happy. Now you both will have a bebé to share your amor for each other with.  
  
Danny hugs MRs. Martinez.  
  
Danny: Thank you Mama.  
  
Jenny: Gracias, Mrs. Martinez.  
  
Mr. Martinez: Your mother is right, Danny. We are happy for the both of you. This is what you want and we will do anything to see you both happy. If you want to get married and raise this baby together, then be it.  
  
Jenny: Thank you, Mr. Martinez.  
  
Danny: Thanks, Papa.  
  
Mr. MArtinez: I couldn't ask for a better, daughter-in-law. How do your parents feel Jenny?  
  
Jenny: Well, they are still thinking about it. I don't think they are very happy. But I hope, they will realize they are wrong and that we really do love each other.  
  
Mr. Martinez: Mrs. Martinez and I will be happy to talk to them for you.  
  
Jenny: That's all right, this is something Danny and I need to do together.  
  
Jenny smiles and kisses Danny.  
  
Danny: I love you Jenny.  
  
Jenny: I love you too Danny. Um I'm going to go home and work on my paper. We can tell Coach Whitey, Peyton, Lucas, Haley and Nathan tommorrow.  
  
Danny: Okay sweetie. I'll call you later okay?  
  
Jenny: Yes, later.  
  
They kiss again and Jenny leaves.  
  
Jenny heads home when she feels someone bump into her. She turns around and notices a very handsome guy with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
Guy: I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Are you okay?  
  
Jenny: Yes I'm fine. Are you new in town? I'm Jenny Jygalski.  
  
Guy: I'm Johnny Montgomery. Yes, I'm new, I just moved to town with my family.  
  
Jenny: Nice to meet you Johnny. Are you going to be going to Tree Hill High?  
  
Johnny: Yeah, I'm a junior. I'm 16.  
  
Jenny: Cool, I'm a sophmore. I'm 15. I can give you a tour around town if you want.  
  
Johnny: That would be cool? When?  
  
Jenny: How about after school on Monday?  
  
Johnny: That sounds great, where should I meet you?  
  
Jenny: How about right out front?  
  
Johnny: Okay cool. Thanks Jenny.  
  
Jenny: No problem. I have to go home right now, I'll see you on Monday.  
  
Jenny walks home and enters the house. She notices no one is home and she heads up to her room and turns on the computer and starts typing.  
  
============================================= Okay that's the end of this chapter. I haven't figured out how to add the new girl in, but I promise I'll add her in. She'll most likely make a appearance in chapter 6. ============================================ The next chapter, is a suggestion from DriftAway. Thanks. It will all just be Jenny typing. This is so you the readers can get more in depth with her character and understand her better before I continue with the story. ============================================== 


	5. The Story

Chapter 5  
  
7th grade was when things really started changing for me. I was attending Tree Hill Middle School and I had my group of friends. Bella, Alexis, Mandie, Cassie, Kimmy, Kayla and Sami. I was your all around good girl. I would do anything to please my parents. Then I met Danny.  
  
He was the new boy in town and the kind of boy. And we instantly connected. We became the best of friends doing everything together. He was the first boy, who understood me and the only one who saw the real me. He was the one who made me see the truth about what I was really feeling.  
  
A year later, we were dating. Danny and I were in love and we did everything together. He always came up with new ways to surprise me and he got along with my parents, which wasn't a easy task.  
  
The next major turning point was entering high school. I still had all my friends and Danny was by my side. I instantly became miss popular, the most popular girl at school, when I was voted cheerleading captain. That wasn't easy considering I beat out 10- 12 other girls, who were seniors and juniors. I think I was the first girl in the history of Tree Hill High to be a freshman and be cheerleading captain. It was great and Danny was captain of the football team. Of course it did help that I had the best teacher, Peyton. She helped me with cheer and I was enrolled in dance and gymnastics classes starting when I was 5.  
  
Anyway, let's see, now I'm a sophmore and my whole life changed yesterday. See I was at a party, I had snuck out of the house and exploded at my mom. Saying all the things I needed to say but didn't have the courage too. All the anger I held inside me since I was 6, when mom decided to reappear in my life. Anyway, to drown out my anger and regret for saying what I did to my mom, I took a little drink. That lead to another and another, until I was drunk. Danny and I went to a seperate room and before I knew it we had sex. I might not have done it if I was sober but I loved Danny and it felt right. He did try to make sure I knew what I was doing. Anyway, later that night, I went home and Teresa, Daddy, Tim and Mom were there. They were angry. And they found out I had sex.  
  
Today was the day after and I went to Planned Parenthood, I found out I was pregnant. That didn't happen until later, when I took a pregnacy test. I told Danny and he told me he would be there for me and he wanted to marry me. I told him basically the same thing. I wanted to marry him too and raise our baby together. The hardest part was having to tell my parents, Teresa and Tim the news. I knew they were going to be angry. I don't know what shocked them more, the news I was pregnant or that Danny and I were probably going to get married. Daddy, Tim, Teresa and Mom said they would think about it. That is think about letting Danny and I get married.  
  
The next thing we had to do was tell Danny's parents. They were so supportative. I guess that's where Danny got his personality from. They didn't explode and they didn't say anything negative. They said, they were happy for us as long as Danny was happy. I was so glad they approved. I knew they would. I knew my parents, Tim and Teresa was the bigger issue. And I still don't know what their answer is. I said I would marry Danny with or without their approval and I mean every word. I don't want my baby to grow up without a mom or dad. I saw what it did to me and I won't have it with my son or daughter. So I will marry Danny, even without their permission.  
  
Oh and I meet the cutest boy today. His name is Johnny Montgomery. Now I do love Danny, but if I wasn't with Danny and wasn't about to have his baby, I would probably be with Johnny. He's new in town and he's a grade older than me. He had the cutest blonde hair and the greatest eyes. They were blue, like the sky. I'm going to show him around town on Monday, after school. I hope I see more of him in the future. I'm sure I will. Tree Hill is a pretty small town.  
  
I think another hard day will be tommorrow. Danny and I have to let Haley, Lucas, Peyton, Nathan and Coach Whitey know I'm pregnant and Danny and I plan on marrying. I'm still not sure how they will react but it will probably be the same way as my parents. I hope they will at least be understanding. We also have to let our friends know. I really hope they are all supportative of us. I know some will think we are ruining our lives, having a baby and getting married but it feels right for Danny and I and we will tell them that. I'm really nervous, with how everyone will react, but it will show us who is really our friends and who's not.[/  
  
Jenny saves her work and turns off the computer.  
  
Jake: Jenny, come down here!  
  
Jenny walks downstairs and notices Brooke, Tim and Teresa sitting on the couch and Danny, Mr. Martinez and Mrs. Martinez are with them.  
  
Jenny: What is it?  
  
Brooke: We've made our decision about rather you and Danny can get married.  
  
Jenny: Well....  
  
Find out in the next chapter. LOL. =============================================================== Next chapter,  
  
We find out Tim, Brooke, Jake and Teresa's decision about Danny and Jenny.  
  
We meet the new girl.  
  
Jenny and Danny tell their friends, Haley, Lucas, Peyton, Nathan and Coach Whitey.  
  
We get their reactions to the news.  
  
Jenny has another encounter with Johnny. 


	6. The Decision, The New Girl and Another M...

Chapter 6  
  
Jake: We did discuss this rationally and we thought about it from everyone's point of view. We talked to Mr and Mrs. Martinez too and we think it's best that....  
  
Brooke: You and Danny get married. We don't agree with it but if it's what you want and it will make you happy then we will agree to it.  
  
Jenny: Thanks mom, daddy, Teresa, Tim.  
  
She hugs them all.  
  
Danny: Thank you Mr and Mrs. Jygalski and Mr and Mrs Smith. You won't regret your decision.  
  
Tim: I hope not Danny. Take good care of Jenny.  
  
Teresa: We'll be watching.  
  
Brooke: Now we have to plan the wedding.  
  
Jenny: Hold on Mom. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Danny and I need to tell everyone else first, then we can go ahead and plan. Why don't you talk to Danny's parents while Danny and I go talk to Haley, Nate, Luke and Peyton. Then we can all go out to dinner later.  
  
Brooke: That sounds good.  
  
Jake: Yeah it's fine.  
  
Jenny grabs Danny's hand and kisses Jake on the cheek.  
  
Jenny: We'll be back soon Daddy.  
  
Jenny and Danny leave while their parents discuss the baby and the wedding.  
  
Danny: Where do you want to go first sweetie?  
  
Jenny: I think we should go to Luke and Peyton's. Haley said something about her and NAte going there for dinner.  
  
Danny: Okay let's go. I think the hard part is over for now. Our parents have agreed to us getting married.  
  
Jenny: I know Danny. But I'm still worried.  
  
She smiles slightly and they go to Luke and Peyton's. They knock.  
  
Luke: I've got it honey.  
  
He has LJ in his arms and he answers the door.  
  
Luke: Danny, Jenny, come in. What's going on?  
  
Jenny: Hi Luke, LJ. Danny and I need to talk to you, Peyton, Hales and NAte.  
  
Luke: We're in the living room. We were just about to go out, but we have some time.  
  
Jenny: Great.  
  
Luke walks into the living room and puts LJ in his play pen then goes to sit on the couch. Jenny and Danny follow, noticing Coach Whitey is there too.  
  
Peyton hugs Jenny.  
  
Peyton: Hi Jenny, Danny. Are you okay?  
  
Jenny: I'm fine Peyton. Danny and I need to talk to everyone.  
  
She smiles.  
  
Jenny and Danny sit on the couch.  
  
Haley: What is it?  
  
Jenny: Well um......  
  
Danny: Jenny is pregnant and we already told our families and they are allowing Jenny and I to get married.  
  
Whitey: What! I don't believe this. How can Jake, Teresa, Brooke and Tim be so stupid? This is wrong.  
  
Luke: What the hell!  
  
Nate: I don't believe this.  
  
Haley: Guys, calm down. I'm sure everyone has their reasons.  
  
Just then there's another knock on the door and Peyton goes to answer it.  
  
Peyton: Can I help you?  
  
Girl: Is this the Scott residence? I'm looking for Lucas and Nathan Scott.  
  
Peyton: Yes, this is the Scott residence. Come in. Luke, honey, there's someone here to see you and Nate.  
  
The girl walks in and heads to the living room.  
  
Luke: Um hi I'm Lucas.  
  
Nate: And I'm Nathan or Nate. Can we help you?  
  
Girl: I'm Carmilla Theresa Williams Scott or Callie.  
  
Luke: Scott?  
  
Girl: Dan Scott is my biological father and Carrie Williams is my biological mother. I'm 22. Dan left my mom when she was 4 months pregnant. I don't know if you remember my mom or not, but I know Mom was the first person to see Daddy since he divorced Deb. They started dating, before long she was pregnant and Dan left her. Mom moved away and she never returned. She kept in contact with certain people in town so she could learn about Dan and my family. Mom died of cancer a month ago. The reason I'm back is to get to know my biological family. I came here because I thought I would get a better reception with my brothers then with my father.  
  
Nate: I can't believe the bastard did it again.  
  
Luke: I thought he learned his lesson. I guess we were wrong. I'm sorry for what you are going through Callie. Believe me if we had known about you, Nate and I would have made sure you were taken care off and okay.  
  
Nate: He's right. We will do anything for family.  
  
Callie: Thank you.  
  
Luke: No problem. This is my wife Peyton.  
  
Nate: And that's my wife Haley.  
  
Peyton: Where are you staying Callie?  
  
Callie: Oh I'm staying at Tree Hill Inn.  
  
Peyton: You can stay here with me and Luke. We have plenty of room and we would love to have you.  
  
Callie: Are you sure?  
  
Luke: Of course we are sure.  
  
Callie: Okay then.  
  
Jenny: I think Coach, Danny and I should leave. Bye guys.  
  
She holds Danny's hand and Coach Whitey, Danny and her leave.  
  
Coach Whitey: Hold it. Danny I need to talk to you alone. JEnny can go home and Danny will be there in a little while.  
  
Jenny: Don't hurt him okay Coach? I love him.  
  
Coach Whitey: I'll try not too.  
  
Jenny kisses Danny.  
  
Jenny: Bye. I'll see you later.  
  
Jenny heads home and a few minutes later she bumps into Johnny again.  
  
Johnny: Well we meet again.  
  
He smiles at her.  
  
Jenny: We have got to stop meeting like this.  
  
Johnny: Where were you headed?  
  
Jenny: I was going to go home.  
  
Johnny: Would you like to join me for a cup of coffee?  
  
Jenny: I don't know....  
  
Johnny: Come on, you're the first person who's gone out of their way to help me, it's the least I can do to repay you.  
  
Jenny: Okay but you should know I'm seeing someone seriously.  
  
Johnny: That's not a problem. We're just having a cup of coffee, it's not like I'm asking to date you. It's just two friends having coffee.  
  
Jenny: Friends?  
  
Johnny: Yeah, that's what we are right? Friends?  
  
Jenny: Yes friends.  
  
Jenny smiles and Johnny smiles back and puts his arms around her shoulders and they head to the coffee place, Karen's Cafe.  
  
Karen: Hi Jenny. Um............  
  
Keith: Hi Jenny.  
  
Jenny: This is Johnny. He's new in town. Johnny, this is Karen Roe Scott and Keith Scott. Karen owns this place and Keith owns a body shop close by.  
  
Johnny: Oh cool. Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs. Scott.  
  
Karen: It's Karen and Keith.  
  
Johnny: Okay, Karen, Keith.  
  
Keith: So Jenny, where's Danny?  
  
Jenny: Coach Whitey and him are talking.  
  
Keith: What about?  
  
Jenny: Oh nothing important.  
  
Jenny and Johnny sit down at a table and order coffee. They are laughing and talking. Just then Jake and Teresa walk by and spot them. They come in with shocked looks on their faces.  
  
Jake: What's going on?  
  
Jenny stops laughing.  
  
Jenny: Daddy, Teresa, this is Johnny. He's new in town. Johnny, this is my stepmother Teresa and father Jake Jygalski .  
  
Johnny: Um nice to meet you Mr and Mrs. Jygalski. 


	7. The Confrontation, The Conversation And ...

Chapter 7  
  
Coach Whitey: Let's get one thing straight Danny. I'm your coach. Despite what we may have had before, as of right now, I don't like you. Jenny is like a daughter and granddaughter to me. I watched her grow up. To me, you violated her. You had sex with her and you got her pregnant. I don't like you, I'm not going to like you and I will never like you. I need you on the team but you're just one of my players. That's it. I really don't care about the details of your relationship with JEnny and I don't want to know. All you ever need to know is I will never like you again.  
  
Danny: Coach, I love JEnny and that's fine. I understand where you are coming from. You don't have to like me. All you need to know is I love Jenny and I love our child and nothing will change that. I will always be there for Jenny and our baby.  
  
Coach Whitey: I hope so.  
  
Meanwhile back at the Cafe  
  
Teresa: Jenny, can I talk to you privately?  
  
Jenny: Sure, Teresa. I'll be right back Johnny.  
  
Jenny leaves with Teresa to the bathroom.  
  
Teresa: What are you doing JEnny. You're engaged to Danny. You're pregnant with his baby and now you're flirting with this new kid in town.  
  
Jenny: I love Danny, Teresa. We're engaged, I'm going to have his baby. Johnny is just a friend.  
  
Teresa: I hope so Jenny because we didn't go through all this for nothing.  
  
Jenny: I know Teresa, trust me I don't have a thing for Johnny. He is just a friend.  
  
Meanwhile- back at the table  
  
Jake: So Johnny, what exactly are your intentions towards my daughter?  
  
Johnny: Nothing, Sir. Jenny and I are just friends. That's the  
  
way it's going to stay. I know she's involved with someone.  
  
Jake: Yes, she's involved. She's engaged to Danny MArtinez. She is also pregnant with his baby.  
  
Johnny: Jenny's engaged and pregnant? How come I didn't see a ring?  
  
Jake: He didn't give her one yet. But she is so don't think of being anything but friends with Jenny. She has enough to deal with. I may not like Danny but Jenny loves him.  
  
Johnny: I would never think of coming between Jenny and her fiancee.  
  
Jake: Just making sure.  
  
Just then Teresa and JEnny walk back over.  
  
Teresa: Jake, honey, let's go home. I need to rest.  
  
She puts her hand to her stomach.  
  
Jake: We'll see you at home Jenny?  
  
Jenny: Yeah, I'll be home soon.  
  
Jake and Teresa leave and Jenny sits down.  
  
Jenny: So what did my dad want to talk to you about?  
  
Johnny: Oh nothing important. Just guy talk.  
  
Jenny and Johnny laugh, just as Danny looks through the window. He walks in and over to their table.  
  
Danny: What the hell is going on here?  
  
Jenny: Danny, this is Johnny Montgomery. Johnny, this is my fiancee Danny Martinez.  
  
Johnny: Nice to meet you Danny, Jenny has told me so much about you.  
  
Danny: I wish I could say the same about you.  
  
Jenny: Stop it Danny. Johnny and I are just friends, who decided to get a cup of coffee. That's it. That's all it will be. I love you Danny and I want to be with you.  
  
Danny: I love you too Jenny. I'm sorry.  
  
Jenny: Johnny I think it's time you left. I'll see you later.  
  
Johnny: Okay.  
  
Johnny leaves Danny and JEnny alone, he peeks through the window as Danny and Jenny kiss and start laughing.  
  
Johnny: You may have her now Danny, but I'll get her eventually. Jenny and I have a connection and I love her. I don't care that she's pregnant or that you're engaged, Jenny will be mine and Jenny and I can raise your child together.  
  
Johnny leaves and goes home.  
  
MEanwhile- at Luke's  
  
Nate: Callie, I know this may be hard but I really think it needs to be done. We need to confront Dan.  
  
Luke: I agree.  
  
Callie: I'm pissed off at him already, I agree.  
  
Callie, Luke and Nathan leave to go to Dan's. Nate lets himself in.  
  
Dan: What is going on here? What is HE doing here?  
  
Nathan: Look Dan, Lucas is here because we need to talk. All 4 of us.  
  
Callie: So you're Dan. I'm Carmilla Theresa Williams Scott or just plain Callie. I'm 22. You might remember my mom Carrie. You left her when she was pregnant.  
  
Dan: What are you doing here?  
  
Callie: Oh mom died and she gave me all the info I needed on my biological family.  
  
Dan: Carrie's dead?  
  
Callie: No thanks to you. You abonded mom when she needed you the most. She was heartbroken.  
  
Dan: That's not my fault.  
  
Nate: Like hell it isn't. I remember Carrie, Dad. I don't remember that she was pregnant but if Luke and I had known we had a 1/2 sister we would have wanted to see her. You did it again, Dan and I don't appreciate it. What you had to abonde 2 kids in your lifetime. First Luke and now, Callie.  
  
Luke: I don't like you Dan but this is just wrong. Twice. Why can't you just own up and be a man?  
  
Dan: What do you want me to say? I was wrong? I'm sorry?  
  
Callie: No Dan, I want you to be what you should have been for 22 years of my life. I want you to be a father. I want to get to know you, get to know my brothers.  
  
Dan: I can't..... 


	8. The Reaction, The Planning and The Past ...

Lucas: I knew it was too much to ask. He's never going to change. Let's go guys.  
  
Callie sighs.  
  
Nate: You know what Dad, I thought you had changed. I guess I was wrong.  
  
Luke, Callie and Nate turn to go.  
  
Dan: No stop!  
  
They turn.  
  
Callie: What, are you ready to talk now?  
  
Dan: I'm sorry. You're right you know. I should have been your father all those years ago. I did love Carrie. She meant everything to me. She helped me through my divorce with Deb and she was just there for me. I even intended to marry her.  
  
Callie: What happened?  
  
Dan: I got scared. If I could get divorced, who's to say it couldn't happen again. So I broke up with Carrie and she left. She never told me she was pregnant, if she had. I would have been there for you. I promise you. I wouldn't have left you again. I always wanted a daughter. I had no clue where Carrie was or that she was pregnant, until you arrived at my doorstep.  
  
Callie: Why the hell should I believe you? Mom told me that you knew who I was and that you left when she found out she was pregnant.  
  
Dan: Maybe that was Carrie's way of dealing. But I swear, I never knew she was pregnant. I just knew that as much as I loved your mom, I had to leave her.  
  
Callie: You didn't have to leave her. You chose too.  
  
Dan: You're right. But I never knew she was pregnat.  
  
Callie: Fine. That doesn't mean you couldn't have found out. I don't want to listen anymore. I'm out of here.  
  
Dan: Don't go. Look I admit I made mistakes but I want to get to know you. I want to be a father to you. Here's the number to my office, house and cell. I want to get to know you.  
  
Callie: I'll think about it.  
  
She turns to leave taking the numbers with her followed by Luke and Nate. Luke and Nate now beginning to understand that maybe they should have heard the whole story and not about what they thought had happened and both understanding Dan better.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Jenny wakes up from her bed and smiles, she was happy and nobody would take away her happiness again. Just then Teresa, Peyton, Brooke, Haley, Bella Larson, Alexis Walters, Amanda Crane, Cassie Richards, Kimmy Brown, Kayla Lawton and Sami Larson burst into the room.  
  
Jenny: What's going on?  
  
Brooke: Come one sweetie. We don't have all day. We have to plan your wedding  
  
Jenny: All right, all right I'm up. Now can you all get out so I can change.  
  
The girls leave and Jenny showers and changes. Then goes downstairs where the girls have gathered on the couch. There are piles of scrapbooks and bridal magazines.  
  
Jenny smiles and joins her parents and friends on the couch. They start flipping through the magazines looking for stuff for the wedding.  
  
Jenny: Oh this is perfect.  
  
She points to a dress.  
  
The girls all gather around and Brooke smiles.  
  
Brooke: It does look great. Come on, we are doing some shopping.  
  
Jenny: Wait, I have to call Danny.  
  
She dials Danny's number and Danny answers. The guys are hanging out in the background.  
  
Danny: Hi sweetie.  
  
Jenny: Hi, what's going on?  
  
Danny: Oh we're just doing some planning.  
  
Jenny: Mom and the girls are taking me shopping for the wedding. But do you want to go to dinner tonight around 6?  
  
Danny: Sure.  
  
Jenny: I'll call you and let you know the details on where we are going to be.  
  
Danny: Okay, love you.  
  
Jenny: I love you too, so does the baby.  
  
Danny smiles.  
  
Danny: Well I love the baby too.  
  
They hang up.  
  
Jenny: Let's go.  
  
Jenny turns to the girls and they leave.  
  
=======================================  
  
Yes I know it's short, I'm sorry. LOL, i didn't have time to finish it and I have no idea how guys plan weddings so i totally bypassed that area. LOL, anyway previews for next chaper.  
  
The girls go shopping.  
  
A tragedy occurs.  
  
CAllie gets to know Dan. 


End file.
